


Os Óculos De Sol Mágicos

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Funny, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Muggle Culture, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O novo acessório de Sirius, além de despertar o encanto nas garotas e a admiração em seus amigos, trazia à tona um certo incômodo na boca do estômago de Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Os Óculos De Sol Mágicos

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

— Olhem só para ele — disse James com ares de inveja e admiração. — Como consegue?

Remus escolheu manter seus olhos fechados enquanto descansava a cabeça no tronco da árvore onde ele, James e Peter estavam reunidos. Já tivera o suficiente de Sirius se engraçando com todas as garotas da escola — é claro que o animago já fazia sucesso com o público feminino antes, mas agora, com aqueles óculos estúpidos, até parecia que ele era uma grande estrela do mundo bruxo.

— Eu aposto que eles são enfeitiçados! — Remus ouviu Peter exclamar animado. — Vocês acham que ele irá me emprestar se eu pedir?

— Claro — respondeu James —, depois que ele emprestar para mim! Aonde será que ele comprou? Nunca vi venderem tal coisa na Zonko’s.

— Não sejam idiotas — Remus falou calmamente. — É só um par de óculos de sol, eles não fazem absolutamente nada além de proteger os olhos dos trouxas de raios ultravioletas.

— E o que você sabe sobre isso, Moony? — indagou James.

— Caso tenha se esquecido, eu sou mestiço e minha mãe é trouxa.

— Ainda assim, como é que ele está atraindo a atenção de tantas garotas? É por causa desses óculos, eu sei! — Era perceptível que James não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse os segredos dos novos óculos de Sirius, segredos esses que nem sequer existiam.

Apesar do sentimento incômodo que embrulhava-lhe o estômago, Remus até que estava se divertindo com as suposições quase ridículas dos amigos.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com os óculos — disse ele depois de deixar escapar um longo suspiro para fingir tédio. — Certo, talvez tenha, mas só o que eles fizeram foi deixar Sirius mais atraente, não que ele não fosse antes… — Os pensamentos de Remus viajaram pelos olhos cinzentos e pelos compridos cabelos negros, pela voz grave e pela expressão de astúcia sempre presente, pela mania de abraçar e pelo sorriso provocante. Viajar por Sirius era como viajar de trem pela infinitude do universo, haveria sempre surpresas belas para se ver da janela. — Só… o deixaram mais perfeito, se é que isso é possível.

O lobisomem só percebeu que havia falado demais quando abriu os olhos e encontrou James e Peter o encarando com olhares vagos.

— O que? É assim que as garotas o vêem, estou errado?

— Me pareceu mais o modo como _você_ o vê. — James sorriu enquanto recebia um olhar de aprovação de Peter.

Remus não rebateu e nem poderia, pois nesse mesmo instante Sirius caminhava todo pomposo em direção à árvore. As mangas de sua camisa estavam puxadas até os cotovelos e sua gravata vermelha e dourada estava completamente folgada ao redor de seu pescoço. E, claro, as lentes escuras dos óculos refletiam a luz do sol.

— E aí está o nosso herói! — exclamou James.

Peter até batia palmas de tanta excitação.

— Diga-nos — continuou Potter —, qual é a desses óculos? É algum tipo de feitiço hipnotizante?

— O que? Não, Prongs, eu comprei isso em Londres numa loja de trouxas — respondeu Sirius.

— E… — Estava na cara que James não iria aceitar resposta tão simples.

— E eu só queria andar com um pouco mais de estilo, não tem nada de mágico neles, só me deixaram mais atraente. — O animago os presenteou com seu sorriso brilhante e passou a mão pelos cabelos arrogantemente.

— Eu disse a vocês que era só isso — falou Remus sentindo um certo triunfo.

— Você disse que eu era atraente? — Remus não podia ver os olhos de Sirius atrás dos óculos, mas tinha certeza de que direcionavam a ele as mais maliciosas provocações.

— Na verdade ele também disse que você é perfeito. — Remus nunca tivera vontade de socar Peter, isto é, não até agora.

— Uau, Moony, obrigado!

— Silêncio, silêncio! — exclamou um James indignado. — Você está me dizendo que esses óculos são apenas óculos?

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.

— Me empresta? — pediram Peter e James em uníssono.

— Tem outro par no meu malão, se vocês q…

Antes de Sirius terminar de falar os dois já tinham percorrido metade do campo e agora desapareciam próximos às portas do castelo. Remus, por sua vez, voltou a fechar os olhos e a recostar-se na árvore, o clima daquela tarde era mais do que agradável e seria bom ter pelo menos um momento de paz antes da Lua Cheia. No entanto ele estava ciente de que Sirius estava por perto e tentar ignorar o fato era absolutamente impossível.

— E você, Moony, não quer fazer sucesso com as garotas usando óculos de sol? — perguntou o animago.

— Não, Sirius, obrigado.

O outro, porém, não deu sinais de se importar com sua resposta porque, em seguida, Remus sentiu a armação sendo encaixada em seu rosto. O ato chegou a fazer cócegas na ponte de seu nariz.

— Como eu estou? — perguntou ele ainda de olhos fechados.

— É o lobisomem mais atraente que eu já vi.

— Hm, você conhece outros lobisomens, Padfoot?

— Não, e falo sério quando digo que você está incrivelmente perfeito e _sexy…_ Se não fosse meu melhor amigo eu estaria beijando você agora.

— Sorte sua então James ser tecnicamente seu melhor amigo e não eu.

Remus abriu os olhos, ele não deveria ter dito aquilo.

— O que? — espantou-se Sirius.

— O que? — repetiu Remus se livrando daqueles óculos idiotas. — Eu… eu estava brincando, sabe, assim como você quando disse que eu estava _sexy._

— Eu não estava brincando, Moony — sussurrou Sirius aproximando-se de seu rosto. — Você quer que eu o beije?

— Eu nunca disse isso! — A força parecia ter se esvaído do seu corpo, Remus não conseguia sair do lugar.

— Mas insinuou.

— Eu já disse que estava brincando! Por que não volta para as suas garotas? Não se esqueça dos óculos!

— Você está com ciúmes? — Sorriu Sirius.

— Não, eu não estou com…

Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo par de lábios que um dia Remus tanto sonhou ter a oportunidade de beijar — tinham um gosto melhor do que ele imaginava. Eram aveludados e viciantes, Remus teve vontade de mordê-los e o fez com lascívia, suspirando profundamente depois quando Sirius lhe retribuiu o afeto.

— O que você está fazendo comigo? — indagou Remus após um tempo.

— Eu iria fazer a mesma pergunta — respondeu Sirius sem tirar os olhos de sua boca. — Talvez os óculos sejam realmente mágicos.

— Ou talvez você quisesse me beijar há um tempo — provocou o licantropo.

— Eu nunca disse isso.

— Mas insinuou.

Remus nem sabia o porquê dos óculos terem sido mencionados por Sirius já que o acessório encontrava-se esquecido no meio das folhas no chão enquanto os dois se beijavam.

Remus só sabia que o que realmente deixava Sirius mais atraente e perfeito era a vermelhidão em seus lábios depois de serem delicadamente mordidos por ele.


End file.
